The Velvet Couch
by ThatBlondWiththeGlasses
Summary: Alec goes over to Magnus's apartment for the night and things between the two seem to heat up pretty quickly...More chapters to come! Oh, and rated M just to be safe...it's a tad suggestive...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Okay, so this is my first fanfiction! I do not own any of these characters (though I would love to! :) Teehee! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully there shall be more chapters to come! _

Alec's pale knuckles rapped eagerly on the door of his current lover's shabby apartment. There was a brief moment of utter silence before the warlock, otherwise known as Magnus Bane, thrust the door open. Alec nearly came unglued in result.

"Why, isn't it delightful suprise to see you here, my dear!" Magnus purred sarcastically as they had only minutes ago been talking on the phone. Probably in attempts of seduction, he let one of his hands rest above the accidentally exposed skin of his slim hip bone. The other arm was traveling gradually up the breaking wood of his doorway. Alec gazed at the boy clearly entranced.

Magnus's dark hair was draped loosely around his angular features, highlighting the flambouyant sparkles that decorated his flawlessy pale skin. Tonight, the warlock was unusally wearing a rectangular pair of black lenseless glasses that Alec seemed to find droolingly attractive. Leather seemed to be the predominant theme for his delicious ensemble as both his long legs along with his shapely torso were attractively hidden beneath it. Noticably, on the arm that danced upon the doorframe, a fishnet glove weaved it's way up Magnus's slender limb, stopping only a few inches before intermingling with the slick fabric that rested upon the older boys rounded shoulder. Alec could vaguely make out an intricate pattern of lace, stringing loosely up the boy's back and ending just so where enough skin was exposed. Adding a slight portion of simplicity, Magnus's pants were plainly flared to complete his outfit. The fabric of his pant's ended upon a pair of bare feet with toenails, characteristically, painted black.

"So what, are you going to stare at me like that all night or are you going to come in?" The warlock removed the hand on his waist in order to dramatically pull his faux glasses down upon the bridge of his nose, winking mischeivously with a grin like the cheshire cat's plastered upon his moist lips. Alec was immediatly brought back to reality by this playful gesture and arousal began to hypnotize him within the depths of his whirling stomach.

"Uh-huh..." The younger boy seemed at a loss of words. Magnus chuckled and reached out for Alec's wrists pulling him quickly into the apartment, letting the door slam loudly behind them.

Without a minute to spare, Magnus had slammed the shadowhunter against the wall while letting his lips gently crush against his all too willing counterpart's and, instantaneously, every thought seemed to vanish from Alec's mind in the sweet embrace of his lover. He had already found a way to entangle one of his palms within the mass of Magnus's black hair which was suprisingly soft that night. With hands that seemed to defy his commands as well as write their own rules, Alec had somehow found himself tugging tantalizingly at the nip of the warlock's smooth and finesse hairline. The act drew a moan from his lover's lips in an anxious reply. Only a short moment later, a prolonged shiver passed like a pleasurable shock of lightening down Magnus's semi-bare and slender back. Needing a moment to catch their breath, the two suddenly broke free of their kiss.

Both boys made no movement to free themselves of each others arms as they attempted to slow down their racing hearts along with their heaving chests. They didn't speak to one another but in the near silence they gazed into each others eyes with dazed grins etched onto each of their reddened lips.

"You definitly have a way with welcoming your guests." Alec finally breathed. The downworlder nuzzled himself into his neck in a half response. Low vibrations that originated from his silent laughter tickled the brunette pleasantly upon the skin that was stretched there at the moment.

"Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?" He finally replied while slowly trailing his lips up the younger boy's neckline, then drifting along the hard line of Alec's firm jaw. A shiver was sent reeling down the spine of the shadowhunter in reaction to the gesture. "Tell me my dearest Alec, what do you propose we do for the night as we are, for once, completely alone with one another?" Magnus's voice was slightly muffled as his lips were then edging pleasingly towards the sensitive skin just beneath his partner's ear.

Alec knew exactly what he wanted to do but it seemed impossible to phrase without humiliating himself. Besides, he did not want the warlock thinking he was only using him as a scapegoat for his worn out crush on Jace that, by the way, had dissolved into nothingness.

"Have you decided yet?" Magnus began nibbling gently on the other boy's earlobe. Alec's knees buckled at the feeling though his counterpart cleverly had him pinned to where it was practically impossible for him to fall. A moan colored the air before him but even so, the warlock abruptly pulled away in order to gaze sincerely into his oceanic eyes. "So?" He questioned, biting his lower lip afterwards in a way that made Alec dizzy with passion.

Again, an agonizing silence seemed two engulf the two while they wordlessly gazed at each other, deep in thought.

Not recieving an answer, Magnus released his hold on him, trudging towards his red velvet couch while purposefully letting his fingers brush along every available item or piece of furniture along the way. The brunette stood absolutly frozen against the wall, wanting painfully to go ahead and give into his hidden desires but not finding the courage to do so.

"Well, I-" He tried to say but his eye's were tranfixed on the naughty warlock as he sprawled himself across the elongated couch and afterwards proceeding to rub smooth circles upon himself that were dangerously close to the rim of his leather pants. Alec's eye's widened at the sight of this and Magnus giggled playfully at his reaction.

"What, would you prefer to be doing this yourself?" The brunette sighed and reached up with one of his hands to brush back a few disarrayed strands of hair from his eyes. His fist stayed clenched around his hair, craning his neck towards the cieling while he contemplated the next move he would make.

Alec bust out laughing when he realized what exactly he _was_ contemplating. The choice was an obvious one considering how extremely long he had been waiting for this moment to at last arrive.

After a long moment of blank silence, he began a slow descent towards Magnus, gaining an approving smile from him in return.

"Magnus, there are many things I would love to do to you but unfortunatly I cannot do them to you with those pesky clothes still on." Confidence suprising swelled within the newfound huskiness his voice had suddenly taken on.

"Ha! Shadowhunter, how mischeivous you are! I can fix that if you would like, you know." Magnus was just about to snap his fingers in order to yield to his lover's wishes but Alec quickly entangled his fingers within that very hand. Alec moved with an exaggerated grace as he lightly draped his left leg over the older boy's pleading hips. Gradually, he began to close the nuisance of space between their craving lip's.

With his lips merely an inch from the other boys, he whispered, "Please, I would much rather do that part myself." Both boys could practically taste the breath of one anothers upon their moist lips, each of them shuddering in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Okay, so I realize this is super short but I figured I should upload atleast something for you guys. I need a bit of advice too. How should I proceed with the story? I'm having a bit of trouble with it...Anyways, I hope you enjoy this excruciatingly short excerpt. More to come I promise! _

Alec peered dizzily down at the eccentric warlock that lay beneath him.

"Tell me if you if you would like me to stop." And upon those word's, he found himself meandering down Magnus's body in a seductive manner that he didn't know himself to be capable of. Reaching the boy's waist where the hilt of his leather pants ended in a low rise, Alec tilted his head and bit the zipper, dragging it leisurely down until the fabric came apart only to reveal a patch of ivory skin. He couldn't help but to giggle at the sight he was observing.

Magnus shot up, catching himself on his elbows as he glared at Alec with a pair of glittering black eye's.

"What?!"

"You're not wearing any underwear!" Alec peered up his partner with a smile tinged at the edges of his voluptuous pale lips.

"Oh..." Magnus's elbows gave away and he fell backwards while letting out a husky chuckle. His skin became tinged with red. "Leather pant's are quite difficult to maneauver in while wearing underwear if you must know. And-"

He cut off sharply and jumped an inch into the air as Alec yanked the leather jeans down his thin, elongated legs. Magnus's head had fallen to the side and his breath was becoming noticably heavier.

"A warning would be nice the next time around." He muttered weakly while attempting to regain control of his pulse. Sweat was dotting his forehead and the suttle red that his skin was before had darkened a considerable amount of shades.

The shadowhunter was busy though and either chose to ignore his partner's words or possibly didn't even hear them at all.


End file.
